Gabriela is a farmer. She plants $10$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has $12$ beans. How many beans did Gabriela plant in the field?
Answer: The number of beans that Gabriela planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of beans planted in each row. The product is $10\text{ rows of beans} \times 12\text{ beans per row}$ $10\text{ rows of beans} \times 12\text{ beans per row} = 120$ beans